At present, a metal rear cover of a mobile phone is generally provided with two plastic isolation strips to divide the metal rear cover into three segments of metal parts, so that a radio frequency efficiency of an antenna within the mobile phone can be improved by means of slits among the metal parts. However, as the user has increasingly higher appearance requirements of the mobile phone, a proportion of the metal portion of the metal rear cover of the mobile phone is required to increase, thus resulting in a decrease of a proportion of the plastic isolation strip. In this case, with the decrease of the proportion of the plastic isolation strip, the radio frequency efficiency of the antenna within the mobile phone is reduced, thus affecting a user experience of the mobile phone.